


Snoring

by Kirsty_mc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders, Marauders' Era, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:11:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8299120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirsty_mc/pseuds/Kirsty_mc
Summary: Sirius is keeping James and the others up with his snoring. 
Just some Marauders-era fun. Wrote this years ago but thought I would post as I now have an account.





	

Sirius Orion Black snored loudly as he had been most of the night. 

James Potter woke up from his peaceful and deep sleep due to his best mates loud snoring. It hadn’t woken him for years, the first time being in their first year. 

James realised that he must have been so tired last night that he forgot to put the silencing charm round Sirius’ bed as he usually did. Prong had been having a lovely dream about Lily Evans and him, together (only in a dream!). The Marauders were all tired as they were dealing with Mooney’s ‘fury little problem’ the other night. 

He rolled over and covered his ears with his pillow but that only muffled the snoring. 

James moaned loudly to anyone, “Can you be serious!” 

This woke the entire dorm. Sirius sat blot up suddenly with a big cheeky grin, which was always meant trouble and said, “Yes, I can.”

The entire dorm, awake now, groaned.

Peter groaned, “Shut up Padfoot!” Still half asleep and angry.

Remus was more annoyed at Sirius joke, “That joke is so old Paddy,” he said with a sleepy sigh.

Sirius Black just smiled, laying down onto his pillow watching the other boys as he said, (with a wink) “You got to love the classics.”

At that the whole dorm threw their pillows at Sirius but, to everyone’s annoyance, he just rolled over, closed his eyes and started snoring. AGAIN! 

\--  
THE END


End file.
